Choosing You
by ThreeWishes123
Summary: After returning from Neverland, Emma makes her choice. One-shot from Hook's point of view.


The party raged on around him. Laughter erupting from everyone's mouths as they celebrated their victory. Scanning the faces around him, he caught sight of the beautiful blonde sitting next to the fire. After weeks on this godforsaken island, he could see the pain and worry on her face finally replaced with joy and relief. He studied her as she joked and laughed with her son and parents, seeing the flush in her cheeks and the sparkle in her eyes. His gaze returned to the rest of the party, the hollow was lit up with lanterns and a large fire in the center. Killian slowly retreated back into the forest behind him, not feeling in the mood to party. He knew soon that they would be leaving Neverland and he would have nowhere to go. Emma now had her son, her parents and Neil. There was no place for him. Killian found a rock a distance away from the gathering and sat down, alone with his thoughts. He was so absorbed in his thoughts; he didn't hear the light footsteps come up behind him. "You're missing one hell of a party back there" Emma's quiet voice brought him back out of his head. She gave him a small smile and sat next to him on the rock. "Shouldn't you be with your son, love?" Killian wondered why she was here with him. Emma placed her hand on his shoulder, "he's with Regina at the moment, he'll be fine for now. Is everything alright?" she squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, letting him know he could tell her what was going on. Killian wasn't sure if he wanted to ruin her night with his worries, "I'm fine, go back to the party and be with your parents" he smiled to reinforce the statement. Emma didn't look convinced but stood to leave anyway, she turned back to face him and said, "thank you Killian, for everything you have done" and she left. Killian solemnly watched as Emma returned to the party and wondered if he would ever be happy again.

* * *

That night, everyone camped in the hollow, deciding that since Pan was defeated, they were safe to stay on the island one more night. Killian slept restlessly, bad visions entered his dreams but he could never remember what they were about. After another hour of try to sleep, he rose and decided to walk around, hoping to tire himself out. It took almost two hours before he realised that walking wasn't helping and so he sat down next to a small stream and stared into the water. The bubbling of the water was soothing but not enough for him to calm his nerves. He was worried that he would fail in getting everyone home safely. He decided to go back over their plans just to make sure there weren't any holes in it. Once again, he missed the sound of footsteps approaching him and it wasn't until she was sitting beside him that he realised that Emma had followed him. "Can't sleep?" she asked. He shook his head, averting his eyes so that she couldn't see the worry in them. She was an open book to him but he knows he was just as open to her as well. "Emma, what if we can't make it?" he asked her. She placed her hand over his, "we can do this. Look at what we have done so far; look at what _you_ have done so far. You helped save David; you got us all here to save Henry and you've saved me. If anyone can get us off this island, it's you Killian." He didn't know how to respond, he could see the faith she had in him in her eyes and the look filled him with hope. Killian sighed, he knew she was right, he was worrying unnecessarily. He held her hand as they both stared into the water, feeling comfortable in the silence around them. Emma leaned her head on his shoulder and he placed a gentle kiss in her hair. He wanted to enjoy this moment while he had it, he knew that in the morning Emma would return to be with Henry and his father to be a family and he would be left alone, again. "I'm glad you have your family back Emma" he sighed and looked down at her but noticed that she had fallen asleep. Knowing she couldn't hear him he whispered, "I just wish I could be a part of it." Little did he know that she had heard every word.

* * *

They returned to Storybrooke safely and all intact. The Jolly Rogers small crew was greeted by what seemed to be they whole town at the docks. Killian watched as the group disembarked his ship and was swallowed in cheers and hugs. He set about tying up his ship to the docks and followed everyone down to the docks. A few congratulations and greetings were sent his way but most were aimed at the Charming family and especially at Henry who seemed to love all the attention. He followed as everyone made their way to Granny's diner where more celebrations were occurring. Killian decided he would stay for a little while, and join Emma in celebrating her son's rescue. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and even Killian's bad mood seemed to have lifted slightly but when he saw Neil kiss Emma, his mood darkened and he knew he couldn't stay. Leaving the building in a flash, he headed straight to the docks to his ship, his one true love. Heading to his quarters, he sat down with his flask of rum, ready to drink himself into oblivion.

It wasn't long before he heard footsteps on the deck above him. Emma barged into his room, not even stopping to knock. "Okay, what is going on with you?" she snapped. Killian wasn't in the mood to fight with her but her voice had riled him, "Oh, nothing, Swan. Why don't you just go back to your nice little family and live forever with your true love Neil." He knew he sounded like a five year old but didn't care, he was hurt. Emma was stunned at his comment, "you think I'm in love with Neil? Are you really that blind, pirate?" Killian was confused and his slight drunkenness didn't help, "well why don't you open my eyes and explain? Explain away, princess." Emma hesitated for a moment then was in front of him in an instant, her hands gripping the collar of his leather jacket and her lips crushing down on his. This wasn't how Killian had expected it to go and after a moment began to kiss her back. When they both came back up for air, Killian leaned his forehead on hers, "that was…" he whispered. "Me choosing you" Emma smiled up at him. Killian didn't waste any time planting his mouth back on hers.


End file.
